Burroughs' World
Heinleinia Location: y8.75/x-12 Implosion Zone Source: Discovered by the USS Crystal City under Captain Hailey 2 Races present: Humans, Ane, cetations, elephants. Tech level: 10 (Nuclear age) Politics: Several Major empires and independent states Religion: There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. Notes: Created by a YAGLA Fann who is a fan of the Human author Robert Heinlein. It made a duplicate of Earth as it was circa 1934 and added a bias for Heinlein type competent people in the United States and waited to watch the Heinlein like tales emerge. The Law of unintended consequences hits even YAGLAs. The world turned out differently. It is a Federation protectorate due to the Ane that Faan put there as well. Section 28 and Federation Inc. are working hand in glove to deescalate the tensions. Burrough's World was found in for them 1959 during the Reich celebration of the 70th Birthday of Hitler. The USS Crystal City under the command then Captain Jay P. Hailey 2. The Crystal City rescued the three German astronauts from their disintegrating space craft. They were rubbing their perfectly cleft chins over the fact that Ayrans did not rule the Galaxy. Reality, what a bummer. Unknown to them they are a Federation protectorate. The Federation has a base at the L2 point in the Burroughs Earth/Moon system, Burroughs Earth cannot see it. It is better that way. Section 28 is active attempting to back down the conflict and move the Empires towards civil rights. =The major political Empires= Third Reich The Reich survived without the US entering the European war. The Reich managed to conquer and split Russia with Japan. They are in an on going cold war with the British Empire. A war both sides would like to wind down, but neither has a clue as to how to back off without looking weak. Section 28 is working on this. The Reich is much as Hitler, now a 70 year old man, wished it to be. Not a great place to be other than Ayran. Adolph Jr is being groomed for his future as Fuhrer. The Reich is suffering increasing economic strains, not just from the war footing, but from maintaining a socialized economy. The fruits of conquest are long spent, and even the high tax rates cannot keep up. Cracks are showing, its advances in sciences not withstanding. Said advances include the best rocket technology in the world. They have manned space flight in its infancy. 2400 Report Rule has moved to Adolf II. He is confounding the old hardliners by being conciliatory towards old foes and quietly negating many of the racial purity edicts. He has proven he does know how the game is played as several of the most vocal hard liners have "met with accidents". The Reich is still a thugocary at heart. Section 28 has quietly made him aware of the reality of the situation that Human do not rule the greater Galaxy and Germany stands to be left in the dust when the USA make contact. Economic reality is coming to roost. National Socialism is a not robust economy is starting to resemble the old Soviet Union in its grandiose frugality. The held territories are squirming under the yoke. British Empire Britain, able to withstand the Reich's attempts at blockade and possessing a vast Empire from which to draw from has held its own. Relationships with the far-flung Empire have changed with time, but Queen Elizabeth is strong on the throne, both at home and in the Commonwealth of the Empire. Strong trade has kept the British going. That includes the black market to the Reich which is winked at as it brings wealth to the Empire and takes money from the Nazis The Germans are much harder on smugglers. 2400 Report With the peace dividend from the end of the Reich war the British Empire is pulling at the Totalitarian regimes with trade. They had a strong position and a more relaxed defense is adding that. Prime Minister Faajal Khanna Kaur is promoting a robust trade with former foes. Japanese Empire The Japanese never went to war with the US. Their Empire covers most of China, Manchuria, Siberia, and Indochina. Their rule is draconian. It is not a great place to be if you are not ethnically Japanese. If you are it is wonderful. Your lavish lifestyle is supported on the backs of millions of oppressed peasants. Japan maintains the worlds second strongest Navy after the British Empire. Military service is expected of every male of Japanese extraction, and they never have enough. The government pays a hefty bounty for each Japanese child. Breeding is a patriotic duty. 2400 Report "Face" is ruining them. The government wants to back down, needs to back down, but cannot back down from previous held positions. The Japanese shortage is critical The serfs see the facade is slipping. If they do not find a way to back down they will have a bloody revolution. Even undereducated people can do math. 100 of us to one of you. The Ane are whispering in their ear, but they cannot find the way. It is starting to look ugly. United States The USA heads the Unified American States. An alliance closer than mere alliance, but short of all of the Americans, save the British territories being part of the Federal Union. The USA fields the third largest Navy, and the most advanced Air Force. They are the sole Earth power with atomic energy, or bombs. The result being the whole nation has gone electric. Thorium reactors dot the country side. They have developed early krellite cells. They have atomic rockets. Due to the bend toward Heinlein competence the USA is a hotbed of rational individualists. Politics isn't that dirty and those that lie in office pay for it. Mercantilism was abolished and a fairly pure capitalism holds forth though most of the Unified American States. The Unified American States are neutral towards all other powers. the rule is cash and carry. 2400 Report The USA is on the Moon. They have commercial and scientific bases. They have spotted the Federation base. Contact has been made and they are miffed to find they are not the top dawgs. Being practical minded they are looking for a profit. Ane Confederation There is just no keeping secrets. The local Ane know what is going on. They are part of the All and what that means. The Ane are thoroughly involved with Section 28, providing a ground base for operations. Category:Planets Category:Implosion Zone Category:UFP Space